


The Dark-otomy of Man

by vixxster2492



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, HC heavy fic, I suppose, it turned out less angsty that expected, not sure what to tag, yes i'm filthy pun person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxster2492/pseuds/vixxster2492
Summary: "Come in."There was a pause before the two outside started whispering, unaware that Damien could hear them."That wasn't Dark."Aka: Damien has a bad time when he wakes up in a room that isn't quite his.





	The Dark-otomy of Man

Damien blinked awake, groaning as the oddly muted sunlight pierced his vision. He flung an arm over his eyes as he rolled onto his back, wincing as his throbbing head bounced off the hardwood floor. He slowly peeled his eyelids open again as he sat up taking in

**_~~his?~~ _ **

the disturbingly familiar room, a sense of deja-vu overtaking him as he took in his surroundings.

The grey walls and black, sleek furniture were bathed I a soft light, filtered by the black voile curtains that covered the large window. The framed bed encompassed the majority of the room, the grey silk sheets catching his eye. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the emptiness of the rest of the room, signs of personalisation visible beyond the choices in colour.

He shook his head before preparing to stand, clasping his cane as it lay half-forgotten next to him. Pushing himself up with his free hand, he managed to get his legs under him before his knee gave way under the added pressure, causing him to crash back onto the floor with a loud thud.

He sat, stunned for a second, before no sighing, resigned to staying on the floor until he could gather enough strength to pull himself up using the surrounding furniture. He pulled himself over to the nearest chest of drawers, taking a second to rest before he reached up a hand, ready to prop himself up as he stood. Just as his hand reached the top of the of the dresser, he heard footsteps approaching.

This wasn’t something he’d considered – that there may be other people in this odd place that he found himself in.

As the footsteps grew louder Damien picked up on two conversing voices.

“So, what did you _actually_ hear?” The voice was monotonous, sounding uninterested, despite the question.

“I _told_ you, bro! Some weird noise from Dark’s room, and you’re the Doc, so I thought you’d be able to help if he was hurt-” The somewhat whiny voice was interrupted by the other – the so-called ‘Doc’.

“So it wasn’t because you’re too afraid to go into Dark’s room?” Damien glanced around again, what kind of person was this ‘Dark’ if _this_ was his room?

“I- I- No! I’m not _scared_!” The other spluttered, voice now directly outside the door to the room.

“Then you can knock.” Damien could head the smirk in his voice.

“I- fine.” He sounded resigned, as he gave up denying his fear.

A knock sounded, startling Damien into quickly rearranging his clothing to make himself presentable, before he called out.

“Come in.”

There was a pause before the two outside starting whispering, unaware that Damien could hear them.

“That wasn’t Dark.” The whiny one, stating the obvious, voice high pitched.

“Quiet, Bing. I know.” The ‘Doc’ again, trying to calm the clearly distressed ‘Bing’.

“Dude, what do we do?”

“Let’s go in.” The handle started to turn.

“No!” A hushed shout from ‘Bing’, ignored as the other pushed the door open.

Two figures peered round the door, Damien shaking off the deja-vu as he took in

**_~~Mark’s?~~ _ **

their vaguely recognisable faces. They both glanced around, looking for either this ‘Dark’ or anything out of place. They stepped further into the room, allowing him full vision of their outfits. The man in the long white coat with the stethoscope around his neck had to be the ‘Doc’, making the other, I and outrageously orange shirt, ‘Bing’.

Damien coughed gently, drawing their eyes to his seated figure, approaching him cautiously. He smiled graciously before introducing himself.

“Hello, gentlemen. My name is Damien.”

 A pause.

“My- my name is Doctor Iplier, or Edward. This is Bing.” He waved a hand at the man standing slightly behind him.

Damien’s smile softened, eyes crinkling.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too… Excuse me for being so bold-” The Doctor paused, causing Damien to wave a hand, almost dismissively, in encouragement. “What are you doing here?”

“Pardon?”

“How did you get here?” Bing asked in a, seemingly momentary, burst of bravery, as he moved so that he was standing next to his companion.

Damien chuckled slightly, hand going to rub the back of his head as a light blush rose to his cheeks. “Well… I couldn’t tell you.”

The Doctor looked intrigued. “What do you mean?”

“Last thing I knew I was at a… party… with my friends, and then I woke up here.”

“Interesting. Some form of amnesia?” The Doctor tapped his chin in thought before looking back down at Damien. “Why are you on the floor?”

Damien’s blush darkened. “Ah- my leg. It has some… issues with pressure sometimes, and I _decided_ to stay down here until I knew I wouldn’t fall down again. Actually, if you wouldn’t mind?” He raised his hand, Bing immediately grasping it and helping to pull him up. “Thank you.” Damien nodded, brushing down his suit and leaning almost imperceptibly on his cane as he gained his balance. The Doctor glanced down at Damien’s leg but decided to not mention any probable issues the man had. “Speaking of where I was before – have either of you seen any of my companions?”

“Nah, dude, you’re the only new person we’ve seen today, but if you tell us who they are, we can tell the others and they can let us know if they see ‘em.”

Damien nodded at Bing’s idea, ignoring the idea of ‘others; out of concern for his friends.

“Yes, my- my sister was there, Celine, and- and the Colonel, William, trust me you wouldn’t miss his moustache.” Damien chuckled slightly but didn’t miss the glance shared by Bing and Edward. “There- there was a detective, Abe, I believe his name was, and, of course, Mark.”

Another odd glance.

“Mark?” The Doctor sounded genuinely curious.

“Yes, Mark Fischbach? Or ‘ _Markiplier_ ’ as he goes by now.” Damien snorted derisively. “Ridiculous, if you ask me, but it is his decision I suppose.”

“You know Markiplier?” Bing asked incredulously.

“Yes? We’ve been friends since childhood – just because he’s  a fancy actor now, and I’m mayor,” Damien self-consciously tugged on his rosette, a joke gift from William. “doesn’t mean we can’t know each other – he was married to my sister after all.”

Bing stared at Damien, whilst the Doctor nodded slightly, coming to some form of conclusion in his head. “Fascinating, yes, we’ve… heard of Markiplier, we were simply… unaware of your connection to him.”

Damien shook his head. “Anyway, you mentioned ‘others’?”

Bing nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, dude. We should go introduce you.”

Damien smiled back. “Sure, hopefully we can also find out how and why I ended up here.”

He allowed himself to be led out of the room by Bing, the Doctor following behind them, gently closing the door to

**_~~his?~~ _ **

the room.

Bing suddenly gasped, glancing down at his watch. “Sorry, Doc, I was meant to meet Chase like five minutes ago. Oh, Damien, nice to meet you, hope to see you again, bye.” Bing ran off down the corridor, leaving Damien and the Doctor standing there, shocked. The Doctor shook his head before starting to walk.

* * *

 

Damien allowed the other to take the lead as they walked through the convoluted hallways, occasionally leaning on his cane as he limped alongside the Doctor. He paused every so often to admire the décor of the rooms they passed, conversing lightly with the Doctor about the areas they found themselves in. A voice from behind startled them both, focused upon the latest artwork.

“Bim! Just who I was looking for!”

Damien turned, taking in the

**_~~familiar?~~ _ **

distractingly pink moustache and

**_~~faded? old? Wil-?~~ _ **

muted pink bowtie and suspenders. The strangers eyes narrowed as he looked Damien over. A hand flew to the gun at his side, aiming at Damien’s chest.

“Wilford! Wait!” Suddenly the Doctor was standing in front of Damien. ‘Wilford’ cocked the gun, waiting. “This is Damien.” ‘Wilford’ froze. “He’s new here.”

‘Wilford’ suddenly grinned, putting the gun away. “Well, why didn’t you say so? If the Doc here is vouching for you then you must be somewhat decent.” He stepped forwards, hand outstretched. “My name is Wilford Warfstache, nice to meet you!”

Damien stepped around the Doctor’s still tense figure, firmly shaking Wilford’s hand. “Damien Doom, nice to meet you.”

The Doctor cleared his throat as Damien stepped back. “Wilford, have you seen Dark at all today?”

Wilford’s head cocked to the side in thought. “Dark? No, why?”

“I was… just wondering as I hadn’t seen him yet. Anyway, have you seen anyone else new around? Damien’s friends are missing, he was with them before he… arrived, and whatever caused him to arrive here may have brought them too.”

Wilford’s smile dimmed slightly before he replied. “I haven’t, no, but I’ll keep an eye out. Who am I looking for, just so no… accidents occur?”

“I- I’m mostly worried about the Colonel, he always manages to get involved in some hijinks, honestly I spend most of my time worrying over that blasted man.” Damien laughed, not noticing the flinch from Warfstache. “My- my sister, Celine, she was there – she – she can take care of herself but I can’t help being concerned.”

“…Celine?” Wilford’s whisper went almost unnoticed, a glaze overcoming his eyes.

“Mark… something happened to Mark - I’m sure he’s fine… there was also a detective, Abe.” Wilford took a small step back. “Decent fellow. The DA was there, they – I – I think something – they-” Damien trailed off, frowning.

A sob escaped Wilford as he suddenly leapt forward, startling the other two as he pulled Damien into a forceful hug.

“Damien! You’re alive?!”

Damien pushed the crazed man off of himself, pausing as he took in the tears tracking down the other’s face. He tightened his grip on his cane.

“What do you mean?”

“You- If you’re alive then – maybe I _didn’t_ kill anyone. It _was_ all a joke! You were just _hiding from me_!”

Damien took a step forwards, both hands clenching his cane, heartbeat echoing in his ears.

His voice was calm, collected. “What did you do to my friends?”

“Damien, it’s me, old chap! William! I-”

Damien stopped.

“William? Is- Is it really you? What happened?”

“You- you don’t remember? I- It doesn’t matter. Mark- the poker night- he planned it _all_. He-”

This time Damien embraced the other, stopping his ramblings. The Doctor followed them, forgotten as the two spoke, walking again through the winding halls.

“Damien, what happened to Celine? If you’re here, then- then why isn’t she?”

“I- I don’t know. We were in that room and I- I don’t

**_~~want to~~ _ **

remember. What about the DA? They were with you last I saw them?”

“It- It was an accident, I swear.” Damien’s eyes narrowed as they came to a stop in the atrium. “Abe, the DA – I – I didn’t _mean_ to – I”

A loud knock interrupted him. They froze.

Another knock. A glance at the front door, the Doctor stepping closer.

Another. The Doctor swung the door open.

No one there.

Once more, frantic now, harder. Damien span slowly, searching for the source.

A mirror, reflecting the sunlight. His eye was caught.

Louder still. _Motion within the mirror._

Damien stepped closer to the ornate, almost ostentatious mirror.

**_~~Familiar, broken. Mark’s? Trapped?~~ _ **

He gasped, hand loosening on his cane.

“ _Y/N?”_

Wilfo- _William_ stepped towards him. “Damien?”

“William! They’re- look!” He pulled the other closer, William leaning in before stumbling back.

“What? But- How?”

_*Damien? Is it really you?*_

Damien read the words that appeared in the dust coating the cracked mirror, focusing upon the DA’s figure inside.

“Who else would it be?” He lifted a hand to gently place it on the surface, the DA reaching out to match. “What happened to you, my friend?”

* _It’s a long story.*_

“Damien. Step away from the mirror.”

Damien span around, not seeing the DA’s warnings behind him.

“Celine? Celine, you’re okay!” He stepped towards the figure descending the staircase. They stepped into the well-lit atrium, allowing Damien to take in his sister.

“Come with me, Damien. We have a lot to talk about.” He went to step closer, but was pushed aside by William.

“Celine, my darling, you’re here!”

A flinch backwards, a small insincere smile. “Ah, Wilford. How… nice to see you.” William stopped. Damien looked closer at ‘Celine’.

A quiet ringing in the silence.

Barely visible, red surrounding her.

She cracked her neck slightly before turning back to face him, motions stiff,

“You- You’re not Celine.” Damien’s voice was soft. “Who are you? You’re _not_ my sister.” He stepped back, pressed against the mirror. He could feel the vibrations from the DA’s pounding on the other side, but was unable to look away from the monster masquerading as Celine.

“What do you mean? Of course I’m Celine.” Another false smile. “Don’t you trust me?” She stepped closer.

“What did you do to her?” She stopped short, before a true, malicious smile spread across her face.

“Oh, dear brother, don’t you remember? Did you forget what _you_ did to your dear DA? Did you forget what _Mark_ did to you? How he **_stole your body? Your life?_** ”

Damien shook his head as she stepped closer, tears silently running down his face. “I don’t believe you.”

“ **Fine**.” She snarled, grabbing hold of his neck. “ ** _By force then._** ”

“What are you doing?” Damien choked out.

“ ** _Just_ let me in. _Like you did before._** ”

The ringing reached a crescendo, accompanied by a pained scream.

A flash of blue and red, causing the Doctor and William to cover their eyes.

Silence.

A beat.

A breath.

The sound of ringing static caused them to look once more.

“Da- Dark? What happened?” William’s voice was fragile.

Dark cracked his neck, red and blue pulsing around him as he looked down at the cane clenched in his left fist.

**_“Nothing you need to worry about, Wilford. Why don’t you just_ forget _any of this happened and go find Bim? You were looking for him, I believe?”_** An order, disguised as a suggestion. Wilford grinned before bouncing off to find Bim. Dark turned to the silent Doctor, nodding at him shortly. “ ** _Doctor._** ” He straightened his jacket before turning to the mirror, smiling as he read the newest message.

* _Where’s Damien? What did you do to him?_ *

“ ** _Oh, don’t worry. He’s back where he_ belongs.**” He waved the cane tauntingly, a harsh laugh escaping him as he took in their horrified expression. He wiped the writing and dust off the mirror before walking off, back through the winding hallways to _his_ room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Please leave a review letting me know what you liked/didn't like.
> 
> (I actually like Bing but I feel like Damien wouldn't so that's why he's like that - I love my orange boi)


End file.
